Daejae : Only one sick
by GiaBlue
Summary: Cinta terlalu sukar, tanpa rumus tanpa penjelasan,, semua ini membuat otak youngjae yang briliant membeku. Dia tidak menyangka semuanya akan terjadi tanpa ia komandokan,, dia takut untuk menahan semuanya


Seoul 24 juli 2013

Aku terbangun oleh suara bising yang mendera pendengaranku , dengan cepat aku mematikan alarm ku yang sangat amat mengganggu, oh ayolah aku baru kembali dari gwangju semalam dan aku ingin istirahat seharian ini . Aku hanya bisa mendengus pelan kemudian mencoba menyadarkan diri ku. Mengerjapkan mata dan melenturkan otot tubuh ku sedikit. Oke Sadarlah jae,,huh.  
aku Mengambil gadget kesayanganku dan membuka beberapa pesan yang masuk satu persatu.. Sepertinya oh

"Sial..."

#author

Youngjae terlihat tergesa gesa, dengan roti yang iya gigit ,ia memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya . ia langsung pergi keluar rumah dan berlari menuju halte bis yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.  
Ia mendesah lega ketika ia langsung disambut bus yang berhenti didepannya. Roti dimulutnya bahkan masih menggantung bebas..  
Ia duduk dibelakang sambil menetralkan nafas tanpa memperhatikan posisinya..  
"Hei kau,, habiskan rotimu dan duduk dengan benar bocah"  
Suara yang tajam dan menusuk itu memasuki indra pendengaran youngjae .  
Menyadarkan diri karna malu ia duduk dengan menyenderkan punggungnya dan mengambil roti yang ada dimulutnya. Membuangnya asal...  
"Sial .." dia bergumam...

Sampai di kampusnya ,dia berlari menuju kantin. Mencari seorang yang dengan pintarnya membuat seorang genius seperti youngjae harus kerepotan pagi buta begini.  
"Puk"  
Youngjae langsung menghadiahi kepala jaebum dengan tasnya yang penuh dengan makalah itu..membuat si empunya meringis sedikit merasakan pening.  
"Aww ,, ya youngjae baby,bisakah kau datang sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi kemudian memelukku atau menciumku hm?"  
Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan sahabat nya itu ..  
"Hei im jaebum, kau tau aku ini baru saja kembali dari gwangju,, perjalanan jauh membuatku lelah. Dan aku ingin tidur.. Sekarang lihat. Kau membuatku pergi kekampus sepagi ini karna kau ..-_-"

Jaebum terkikik geli mendengar celotehan si sopan youngjae yang tanpa rem itu, dia berdiri merangkul pundak sang sahabat bermaksud menenangkan alien dihadapannya.

"Youngjae baby,, aku hanya bicara jujur. jelas menyuruhmu untung menyerahkan semua tugas yang kau kerjakan dua bulan ini di gwangju. Dia akan pergi ke jepang untuk urusan penting.. Begitulah kira kira"  
Jaebum menjelaskannya sambil tersenyum hangat dan mencubit pipi sahabatnya yang menurutnya manis ini. Oh tidak mungkin beberapa orang befikiran yang sama  
"Hah" youngjae mendesah, menunjukan wajah memelasnya pada jaebun dan merenger kecil  
"Jaebumiee aku mengantuk "  
"Terserahmu,, kalau begitu aku akan menyerahkan tugas tugas itu untukmu dan ku antar kau pulang, ini..pergi dan tidurlah dulu dimobilku"  
Setelah menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, jaebum mengambil beberapa berkas yang tersimpan didalam tas youngjae, meninggalkan namja chubby yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan .

Youngjae pergi membeli beberapa makanan di kantin kemudian dia berjalan menuju lapangan parkir,mencari dimana jaebum memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Hah.."  
Keluh youngjae ,dia benar benar mengantuk dan 1 jam ini kemana im jaebum sebenarnya. Apa dia pingsan dijalan atau tersasar-_-  
Dia keluar dari mobil dan melihat kearah lorong kampus ,tidak ada tanda tanda jaebum disana.

"Hei kau,,!"  
Tubuh youngjae tiba tiba ditarik seseorang menuju lapangan footsal , youngjae yang kaget hanya diam mengikuti si pelaku tanpa bisa membuka mulutnya.  
Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berdiri di pinggir lapangan bersama seorang pemuda yang err mungkin tampan,, dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.  
"Kau siapa namamu?"  
Tanya pria yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh darinya dengan ekspresi yang masih sama .  
"Apa? " dengan masih penuh rasa kaget youngjae hanya melihat kebeberapa arah dan tak berniat sekalipun menjawab pertanyaan yang pria itu lontarkan.  
"Namamu,, dan berhenti bertingkah bodoh"  
Snap.. Youngjae mendadak diam dan menatap sengit kearah pria itu  
"Apa maksudmu? Menarikku tanpa persetujuan kelapangan kemudian menatap dengan penuh kesombongan dan sekarang memaksa ku memberi tahu namaku juga mengataiku bodoh? Ck "

Youngjae malas dengan tipe manusia seperti dia. Dia melenggang begitu saja ,namun dengan cepat pria tadi menghadangnya  
"Namamu .." lagi batin youngjae. Dengan berat hati dia memberitahu pria aneh didepannya ini kemudian menabrak tubuh nya dan pergi  
"Yoo youngjae"

SREET,,  
Lagi tangan youngjae ditarik paksa oleh orang itu.  
Ya tuhan youngjae merasa sial hari ini.  
"Teman teman ini yoo youngjae, dia kekasihku yang baru. Aku harap kalian menepati janji kalian .iyakan sayang?" pria itu berucap sambil menggenggam tangan youngjae , memperlihatkan kaitan tangan mereka pada teman temannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.  
"Ap.. Apa? Apa maksudmu? Hei "  
Youngjae memandang bingung kearah beberapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu menatap youngjae dengan senyum lebarnya ,, Tubuhnya tidak bisa iya gerakkan sekarang ,otaknya masih mencerna perkataan pria didepannya .  
Dia bersumpah kalau dia akan segera memukul pria aneh didepannya ini, Seenaknya mengatakan dirinya sebagai kekasih. What the hell ,apa orang itu berfikir dirinya sebagai gay? ,oh dia masih menyukai wanita manis dan anggun !

"Wah wah kau memang Brengsek,, kami kalah haha"

Pria itu menampilkan seringai khasnya menatap teman temannya dan menggiring youngjae dalam rangkulannya ,dan lagi dia menarik youngjae pergi,, tanpa ada perlawanan dari pria yang tengah menahan emosinya.  
"Pria ini,, mau mati ya "

Sreett _bugh !

:continue:

Ini ff yaoi pertama saya , dan saya belum baik dalam menulis jadi dimohon me review agar saya bisa memperbaiki cerita ini.


End file.
